


pledge

by Colletti



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colletti/pseuds/Colletti
Summary: The curse left by a Hun before his death triggered Mulan's thinking.一个匈奴人临死前留下的诅咒引发了木兰的思考。
Relationships: Fa Mulan | Hua Mulan/Li Shang (Disney)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter1

**Author's Note:**

> I am Chinese, I will publish the English version of this fanfic on the first page and the original Chinese version on the second page.  
> 我是中国人。我会在第一页发布这篇同人的英文版本，第二页为汉语原文。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am Chinese, I will publish the English version of this fanfic on the first page and the original Chinese version on the second page.  
>  我是中国人，我会在第一页发布这篇同人的英文版，第二页为汉语原文。

The sword blade of the Hun in front of Li Shang pointed to the place where he was most difficult to parry and avoid. He had already had a lot of wounds on his body, and his trousers leg was inevitably torn open. If he did not try to end the fight as soon as possible, he would be pierced in the heart and lung.  
The sword turned into a silver lightning in his hand and ran into the Hun , which was almost weird.  
Mulan was now behind the Hun. He had no time to look back and see the Silent Assassin in the rain like blood and the sound of the human body paralyzed on the ground. Only the blade of the sword passed through his neck, and his eyes gradually faded…  
At night, Mulan rubbed the clothes soaked in water, and the blood of Huns was seeping from the clothes. The smell made her want to vomit. The last words that the owner of the blood squeezed out from the bloody foam was still deeply engraved in her mind.  
"You kill how much partners, I wish you live less how much years!"  
Mulan remembered that the Hun who was not dead in Shang cast a disgusting glance: "OK, I'd like to."  
She had played the joke on both her husband and her guardian. Mulan told Mushu that she would wake him up in another way every morning after she died. She said to Shang, let's make an agreement. Whoever dies first will take one or two of his or her remains home.  
Both of them were shocked.  
Mushu touched Mulan's forehead with one of his claw: " You don't have a fever. Why are you talking nonsense?"  
Shang stretched out an arm and held her closer: "why mention this?"  
Mulan told them about the ferocious curse of the dying Hun. Mushu tilted his head in disgust and flicked his tail, as if it were stained with unclean evil things, and wanted to shake it off: " the barbarian can't tell who is living less?! Is it him or us? "  
“If we can really impede a future disaster , I would like to live less than ten years as he said." Shang's tone fully shows his disgust. He gently pulls his wife's shoulder so that she can face him squarely, "Mulan, promise me one thing." "What's the matter?" Mulan asked her husband's eyes when she asked. She gazed at the gentle flowing in Shang's black eyes. His voice was as clear and firm as ever:  
"Promise me, if we are lucky enough to return to our hometown after being loyal to the emperor and the people for a lifetime, we will both live well and never ask to die."  
Mulan was stunned.  
How many people have fought in ancient times?  
Many years ago, Shang took the sword from his father's hand and became a captain. His ambition and ambition to make contributions to the world can be clearly seen. But they are also well aware of the cruelty of the war. In the desolation of the battlefield, there are stories about the soldiers who were forced to stop. Every dead body lying on the ground is a beautiful dream of a wife's boudoir.  
After a long time, she said slowly, "OK, it's a deal."  
Mulan opening her arms around her husband's neck and resting her head on his chest. Shang tried his best to hold his wife closer and tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在此和大家分享文中提到的两首唐诗，它们给了我灵感：  
>  I would like to share with you the two Tang poems mentioned in the article, which inspired me:  
>  Two poems of Liangzhou  
>  Wang Han  
>  Grape wine luminous cup, to drink Pipa immediately urge.  
> Don't laugh when you are drunk on the battlefield. How many people have been fighting since ancient times?  
>  凉州词二首·其一  
>  【唐】王翰  
>  葡萄美酒夜光杯，欲饮琵琶马上催。  
>  醉卧沙场君莫笑，古来征战几人回？  
>  Phonetic symbols:   
>  liáng zhōu cí èr shǒu·qí yī   
>  【táng】wáng hàn  
> pú táo měi jiǔ yè guāng bēi， yù yǐn pí pá mǎ shàng cuī。 zuì wò shā chǎng jūn mò xiào ，gǔ lái zhēng zhàn jǐ rén huí？  
>  陇西行四首·其二  
>  【唐】陈陶  
>  誓扫匈奴不顾身，五千貂锦丧胡尘。  
>  可怜无定河边骨，犹是春闺梦里人！  
>  Phonetic symbols: 
> 
> lǒng xī xíng sì shǒu ·qí èr  
>  【táng】chén táo shì sào xiōng nú bú gù shēn，wǔ qiān diāo jǐn sàng hú chén。  
>  kě lián wú dìng hé biān gǔ，yóu shì chūn guī mèng lǐ rén！


	2. Chapter2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chinese original on this page.  
>  本页为汉语原文。

李翔面前的匈奴士兵的剑刃毫不客气地直指他最难以招架和躲避的地方，他身上已经挂上不少伤痕，裤腿也不可避免地被撕开一个裂口，若再不设法尽快结束这场搏杀，必将被洞穿心肺。  
刀剑在他手中化为一道银白色的闪电，向匈奴士兵撞去，快得近乎诡异。  
木兰闪现在匈奴人身后。在雨一般纷飞的血花和人体瘫软在地的“咕咚”声中，他来不及回头看清这无声刺客的模样，只有剑刃从脖颈处划过，他那对浊黄的眼珠渐渐黯淡了下去……

夜里，木兰揉搓着浸泡在水中的衣物，不断有匈奴人的血污从衣服内渗出，那股腥味熏得她直想呕吐。鲜血的主人从满嘴血沫中挤出的最后一句言语仍深深刻在她脑海里：  
“你们……记好了……杀了我……多少……兄弟，我祝你们……少活……多少……年！”  
木兰记得李翔朝还未死绝的匈奴士兵投去厌恶的一瞥：“好，我情愿。”  
她对她的丈夫和守护神都开过这个玩笑。木兰告诉木须，她死后会以另一种方式每天早上叫他起床。她对李翔说，我们做个约定吧，谁先战死，另一方就带他（她）的一两块遗骨回家。  
他们无一例外都十分震惊。  
木须用爪子摸着木兰的额头：“没发烧啊，怎么还说起胡话来了？！”  
李翔伸出一只手臂把她揽得近一些：“干嘛提这个？”  
木兰对他们讲起那个垂死的匈奴人刻毒的诅咒，木须嫌恶地偏仄脑袋，用力甩了一下尾巴，仿佛上面沾染了不洁的邪物，要把它抖掉一般：“这个野蛮的东西居然分不清究竟是谁少活了？！是他还是我们？！”  
“要是真能杜绝后患，我情愿像他说的那样少活个十几年。”李翔的语调充分显示着他的憎恶，他轻轻扳动妻子的肩膀，使她能够正视着他，“木兰，答应我一件事。”  
“什么事？”木兰问出口时恰好对上了丈夫的眼睛，她凝望着李翔黑色的眸子里流动着的温柔，他的声音如往常一样，清晰而又坚定：  
“答应我，若是我们在为皇上和百姓效忠了一辈子后仍没有战死沙场，有幸回到家乡，我们两个都要好好地活着，绝对不去找死。”  
木兰怔了一下。  
古来征战几人回？  
多年前李翔从父亲的手中接过宝剑，担任校尉时建功立业的愿望和豪气冲天的壮志历历在目。可他们也都深知战争的残酷，战场上那片死气沉沉的荒凉下，埋藏着一个个征夫被迫休止的故事。每一具僵卧在地的尸骨，都是一位人妻闺中的美梦。  
半晌，她缓缓开口：“好，一言为定。”  
木兰说着，张开双臂环住丈夫的脖颈，将头枕在他的胸前。李翔尽力把他的妻子搂得紧一点，再紧一点。  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
>  感谢您的阅读！

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to share with you the two Tang poems mentioned in the article, which inspired me:  
> Two poems of Liangzhou  
> Wang Han  
> Grape wine luminous cup, to drink Pipa immediately urge.  
> Don't laugh when you are drunk on the battlefield. How many people have been fighting since ancient times?  
> 在此和大家分享文中提到的两首唐诗，它们给了我灵感：  
> 凉州词二首·其一  
> 【唐】王翰  
> 葡萄美酒夜光杯，欲饮琵琶马上催。  
> 醉卧沙场君莫笑，古来征战几人回？  
> Phonetic symbols:  
> liáng zhōu cí èr shǒu·qí yī  
> 【táng】wáng hàn  
> pú táo měi jiǔ yè guāng bēi， yù yǐn pí pá mǎ shàng cuī。 zuì wò shā chǎng jūn mò xiào ，gǔ lái zhēng zhàn jǐ rén huí？  
> 陇西行四首·其二  
> 【唐】陈陶  
> 誓扫匈奴不顾身，五千貂锦丧胡尘。  
> 可怜无定河边骨，犹是春闺梦里人！  
> Phonetic symbols: 
> 
> lǒng xī xíng sì shǒu ·qí èr  
> 【táng】chén táo  
> shì sào xiōng nú bú gù shēn，wǔ qiān diāo jǐn sàng hú chén。  
> kě lián wú dìng hé biān gǔ，yóu shì chūn guī mèng lǐ rén！


End file.
